The Choices We Make
by torivor
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is a prequel to the movie. This is a story of two unlikely wolves who fall in loves. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

It all started out a normal day, go out, stalk the prey, kill, then eat. Of course this was the duties of an Alpha. Omega's, on the other hand, got to have fun all day. And before you say anything else no Alpha's and Omega's can't ma- no sorry ummm "repopulate". I know it's just the way things are okay, I don't make the rules. That's my dads job. Yep that's right I'm Jason, son of the pack leader and next in line (even though that privilege should go to my older twin brothers, Jack and Josh).

I was on my way to meet up with the rest of the hunting party. I was late again. Although I was always late it didn't really matter to me. I got there and my brother Josh said, "Late again." (As if he was really shocked.) "I'm starting to think you're late on purpose." I ignored him and led the hunting party to our usual valley.

As we walked on, we split up to cover more ground. I was walking by myself when I saw a huge Caribou, the biggest one I had ever seen or eaten. The antlers alone were as big as I was. I followed it up a hill,careful not to make any noise. The caribou had its head down eating the foliage. I was getting ready to pounce, crouching low to the ground, when suddenly it pulled its head up in alarm. Looking in the direction of where I was hidden before bounding off up the hill. I quickly ran after it but it only ran faster. I eventually faked giving up and followed it. I followed it all day until I thought I had it cornered at the top of another hill.

As I crouched behind some bushes. I could hear the sound of whimpers and ruthless beating. I stopped at the top of the hill, forgetting about the caribou. I looked down the other side of the hill and what I saw was so horrible, its hard to even talk about. The hunting party was down there and they were beating some poor wolf. That wolf wasn't even trying to defend itself, it just let them beat him to death. I didn't recognize the wolf meaning it must have come from another pack or worse was an outsider.

Outsiders or packless wolves are wolves that don't belong to a pack. They usually traveled from place to place with their families. The reason, well that's a little complicated. I didn't dare get up for fear of having to kill the poor thing. So instead I just sat there waiting to see if they hunting party would go away.

Finally with one last blow to the face, the hunting party left, laughing as they went. I waited till they were good and gone, then got up and ran over to the suffering wolf. As I got closer I could see that the wolf was a girl and an obvious outsider. As I began to study her wounds, I noticed her fur was the exact opposite of mine, black with a white stripe down the middle.

Her wounds weren't as bad as I thought, as long as none of her broken ribs hadn't punctured any lungs. But her breathing would suggest that they weren't. However, there was one particularly nasty gash on her left side, starting at her foreleg and moving up to her rear. I had to clean the wounds so I picked her up and carried her to a nearby stream. I carefully cleansed her wounds however, that gash wouldn't stop bleeding. I remembered hearing about a certain leaf that could help heal wounds quickly and keep the blood free from infection, but I couldn't remember the plant.

_What was it!? _I thought to myself. _Maybe it was some sort of ivy? Yeah, ivy that must be it. _I picked up the mysterious wolf and carried her to a place that only I knew about. A cave covered by thick bushes and trees. Once inside the cave I carefully set her down, then noticed that she was shivering. _I better hurry. _I ran out of the cave to find the ivy I needed. I looked around and found the three leaved ivy that I had been looking for. I quickly grabbed the some in my mouth and ran back to the cave.

When I got back I quickly put the leaves over the wounds. When I was done, she was still shivering, worse now than ever. I didn't have anything to cover her with so I did the only thing I could, I laid down next to her and scooted close. I could feel her cold skin beneath her fur and scooted closer. After a few moments, her body seemed to stop shivering and relax a bit. It wasn't until now that I realized how tired I was, and I could my head slowly fall and finally rest on my paws. I closed my eyes and I soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up my whole body was in pain, any movement I made just caused the pain to increase. That wasn't the worst of it, along with all the pain my whole body itched like crazy. The only good side to it all was that there was a cute wolf lying incredibly close to me. I noticed his fur was the exact opposite of my own, white with a black stripe down the middle. I was staring at him when he suddenly moved. He started to get up and stretched by arching his back and yawning.

He looked at me and said, "Oh good you're awake. How do you feel?" After a moment I spoke, "I can't move any part of my body without feeling pain and to top it all off my whole body itches like crazy."

"Itches?" He said, bewilderment clear on his face. "That's strange. All I did was put some leaves on your wounds to make sure they didn't get infected. It shouldn't make you itch."

"Wait. What kind of plant? Show me now!" He went beside me and took something off my side he came around and showed me a piece of ivy with three leaves. "You idiot!" I couldn't help myself no matter how cute he was, I was so angry at him. "What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to save your life!" I could tell he was equally angry at me,or was it bewilderment?

"Well, next time you save someones life don't use _poison _ivy!"

"Ohhh, that can't be good."

"It's not good it has the name poison in it."

"Hey, on the bright side, your wounds are clean. Hehehe." He smiled. I glared.

"You are so lucky I can't move because you would be dead by now." His smile faded. "Now take me to some water so I can get this stuff off." With his head down he walked toward me and picked me up. "OWWW!" I shouted. "Would it kill you to be more gentle?"

"I'm hoping it will kill you first."

"I have never met someone who is as rude as you."

"And I've never met someone as annoying and bossy as you."

"Just take me to the water jerk." From that point on we didn't speak a word as he carried me to a stream. He set me down into the water, no more gently than when he picked me up might I add. "There," he said, "Now, I'm going to be behind those trees over there if you need anything."

"Actually," I said slowly as he walked away, "There is something I need right now."

"What?"

"I need you to wash me." I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks as I said this.

"WHAT?!"

"I can't move remember. I don't like this anymore than you but it has to be done if I want to get the poison off."

"Fine, but only this once." He walked over to me and took one paw and splashed water onto my back. He started to rub the wounds trying to clean them as best he could. A little breeze came by making the cold water on my fur freezing. I started to shiver and after seeing this, the wolf started to work faster.

By the time he was finished, I was shaking uncontrollably. He picked me up this time he seemed very careful about it but it still hurt. He carried me back to the cave I woke up in. He set me down and tried to dry me off as best he could. When he was done, he sat on his hind legs in front of me. "You know," he said as if unsure how to approach the question, "You never told me your name."

"Tracy," I said, "Yours?"

"Jason."

"I guess I should apologize for getting so angry with you, Jason."

"Please don't Tracy, I should have paid more attention to what I was doing. You had every right to be mad."

"Still, I should thank you for saving my life. Although I would like to know what pack attacked me."

"Your welcome and that was actually my pack."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

"Why would you pack attack me?" She made it sound as if it was my fault .

"I didn't attack you, it was my hunting party. They kill any outsiders."

"Kill?! Outsiders?"

"Yeah, kill. You're lucky you survived at all. It was my dad who passed the law that all outsiders were to be killed on sight."

"What are outsiders? And did you say your dad is the pack leader?"

"Wolves who don't belong to any pack. And yes, my dad is the pack leader."

"Why does your dad want to kill outsiders?"

"It started around last spring. My mother was pregnant and when she went into labor there were... umm... complications. Outsiders were known for their talent in healing, so my dad found one that could help. However, after my mother delivered the pup, she died. There was nothing the outsider could have done. My little brother Tony lived and was alright. But my father was furious with the outsider, so furious that he had her executed in front of the whole pack in order to make an example of her. He would have killed Tony too but I convinced him not to. And from that day outsiders have been banned from our territory."

"Why did you save me then?"

"Because I know that what happened to my mother wasn't something could that have been prevented. But if my father found out I was keeping you here, he would probably kill me."

"So you'd rather save me and defy your dad rather than let me die." I hadn't really thought about why I saved her, but now that she brought up the subject I knew why I had done it. "Yeah, I would. After what I seen my pack do to you, I couldn't just let you die." Just in case you're wondering that wasn't the only reason. Tracy said nothing as she looked down at her paws obviously embarrassed. "Umm, listen I have to go everyone is probably wondering where I am."

"Oh, okay that's alright with me."

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, go on I understand."

"I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing." After saying goodbye I turned and left.

I ran all the way back. When I got there my girlfriend jumped out of nowhere and tackled me. I only knew it was her because I could smell her. "Sonny," I know weird name right? "Sonny get off me," I begged. She got off me while laughing. Now don't get me wrong she had a really nice laugh but...well...it just didn't suit her. "I got you good Jason," she replied once she had stopped laughing.

"You sure did."

"Where have you been?"

"Out hunting caribou."  
"For over a day?" I was about to answer her question when I spotted my dad heading my way. "See you later Sonny." I

Jason's POV

"Why would you pack attack me?" She made it sound as if it was my fault .

"I didn't attack you, it was my hunting party. They kill any outsiders."

"Kill?! Outsiders?"

"Yeah, kill. You're lucky you survived at all. It was my dad who passed the law that all outsiders were to be killed on sight."

"What are outsiders? And did you say your dad is the pack leader?"

"Wolves who don't belong to any pack. And yes, my dad is the pack leader."

"Why does your dad want to kill outsiders?"

"It started around last spring. My mother was pregnant and when she went into labor there were... umm... complications. Outsiders were known for their talent in healing, so my dad found one that could help. However, after my mother delivered the pup, she died. There was nothing the outsider could have done. My little brother Tony lived and was alright. But my father was furious with the outsider, so furious that he had her executed in front of the whole pack in order to make an example of her. He would have killed Tony too but I convinced him not to. And from that day outsiders have been banned from our territory."

"Why did you save me then?"

"Because I know that what happened to my mother wasn't something could that have been prevented. But if my father found out I was keeping you here, he would probably kill me."

"So you'd rather save me and defy your dad rather than let me die." I hadn't really thought about why I saved her, but now that she brought up the subject I knew why I had done it. "Yeah, I would. After what I seen my pack do to you, I couldn't just let you die." Just in case you're wondering that wasn't the only reason. Tracy said nothing as she looked down at her paws obviously embarrassed. "Umm, listen I have to go everyone is probably wondering where I am."

"Oh, okay that's alright with me."

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, go on I understand."

"I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing." After saying goodbye I turned and left.

I ran all the way back. When I got there my girlfriend jumped out of nowhere and tackled me. I only knew it was her because I could smell her. "Sonny," I know weird name right? "Sonny get off me," I begged. She got off me while laughing. Now don't get me wrong she had a really nice laugh but...well...it just didn't suit her. "I got you good Jason," she replied once she had stopped laughing.

"You sure did."

"Where have you been?"

"Out hunting caribou."  
"For over a day?" I was about to answer her question when I spotted my dad heading my way. "See you later Sonny." I hadn't gotten more than ten passes away from him when he started yelling. "JASON! Where have you been?"

"I was out hunting caribou."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I was a little busy tracking down a caribou big enough to feed this entire pack for a week."

"Really? Where is this caribou?"

"I lost track of it."

"Son, when will you learn? If don't bring anything back, don't bother coming back at all." With that he just walked past me down to the river. Me I just walked to the den I shared with my brothers.

When I got there the only person in the den was my little brother Tony. The cute little pup ran up to me. I stopped as he reached me and gave him a little hug. "Where were you big brother? I started to think the nasty outsiders got you." Yeah you heard him right, he hates outsiders too. My father told him that outsiders mercilessly killed our mother after he was born. "No little bro it'll take more than a few packless wolves to take me down," I told him as I flexed my arms and smiled bravely. I of course was lying to him and it killed me to. I had never lied to Tony before. The worse thought, was that it wasn't going to be the last time.

gotten more than ten passes away from him when he started yelling. "JASON! Where have you been?"

"I was out hunting caribou."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I was a little busy tracking down a caribou big enough to feed this entire pack for a week."

"Really? Where is this caribou?"

"I lost track of it."

"Son, when will you learn? If don't bring anything back, don't bother coming back at all." With that he just walked past me down to the river. Me I just walked to the den I shared with my brothers.

When I got there the only person in the den was my little brother Tony. The cute little pup ran up to me. I stopped as he reached me and gave him a little hug. "Where were you big brother? I started to think the nasty outsiders got you." Yeah you heard him right, he hates outsiders too. My father told him that outsiders mercilessly killed our mother after he was born. "No little bro it'll take more than a few pack-less wolves to take me down," I told him as I flexed my arms and smiled bravely. I of course was lying to him and it killed me to. I had never lied to Tony before. The worse thought, was that it wasn't going to be the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason's POV

"Why would you pack attack me?" She made it sound as if it was my fault .

"I didn't attack you, it was my hunting party. They kill any outsiders."

"Kill?! Outsiders?"

"Yeah, kill. You're lucky you survived at all. It was my dad who passed the law that all outsiders were to be killed on sight."

"What are outsiders? And did you say your dad is the pack leader?"

"Wolves who don't belong to any pack. And yes, my dad is the pack leader."

"Why does your dad want to kill outsiders?"

"It started around last spring. My mother was pregnant and when she went into labor there were... umm... complications. Outsiders were known for their talent in healing, so my dad found one that could help. However, after my mother delivered the pup, she died. There was nothing the outsider could have done. My little brother Tony lived and was alright. But my father was furious with the outsider, so furious that he had her executed in front of the whole pack in order to make an example of her. He would have killed Tony too but I convinced him not to. And from that day outsiders have been banned from our territory."

"Why did you save me then?"

"Because I know that what happened to my mother wasn't something could that have been prevented. But if my father found out I was keeping you here, he would probably kill me."

"So you'd rather save me and defy your dad rather than let me die." I hadn't really thought about why I saved her, but now that she brought up the subject I knew why I had done it. "Yeah, I would. After what I seen my pack do to you, I couldn't just let you die." Just in case you're wondering that wasn't the only reason. Tracy said nothing as she looked down at her paws obviously embarrassed. "Umm, listen I have to go everyone is probably wondering where I am."

"Oh, okay that's alright with me."

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, go on I understand."

"I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing." After saying goodbye I turned and left.

I ran all the way back. When I got there my girlfriend jumped out of nowhere and tackled me. I only knew it was her because I could smell her. "Sonny," I know weird name right? "Sonny get off me," I begged. She got off me while laughing. Now don't get me wrong she had a really nice laugh but...well...it just didn't suit her. "I got you good Jason," she replied once she had stopped laughing.

"You sure did."

"Where have you been?"

"Out hunting caribou."  
"For over a day?" I was about to answer her question when I spotted my dad heading my way. "See you later Sonny." I hadn't gotten more than ten passes away from him when he started yelling. "JASON! Where have you been?"

"I was out hunting caribou."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I was a little busy tracking down a caribou big enough to feed this entire pack for a week."

"Really? Where is this caribou?"

"I lost track of it."

"Son, when will you learn? If don't bring anything back, don't bother coming back at all." With that he just walked past me down to the river. Me I just walked to the den I shared with my brothers.

When I got there the only person in the den was my little brother Tony. The cute little pup ran up to me. I stopped as he reached me and gave him a little hug. "Where were you big brother? I started to think the nasty outsiders got you." Yeah you heard him right, he hates outsiders too. My father told him that outsiders mercilessly killed our mother after he was born. "No little bro it'll take more than a few pack-less wolves to take me down," I told him as I flexed my arms and smiled bravely. I of course was lying to him and it killed me to. I had never lied to Tony before. The worse thought, was that it wasn't going to be the last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's been so long and I apologize for the short chapter I'm having sort of a writers block. Hopefully it won't take so long for the next chapter.

* * *

Tracy's POV

Things got pretty boring once Jason left. I couldn't move so all I could do was sit there or rather lie there. I was about to go out of my mind until Jason arrived again the next morning. "I was starting to think you were just going to leave me here."

"I wouldn't do that. But I can't stay long the hunting party is going to notice I'm missing. I just came by to see how you were doing."

"Besides being bored out of my mind, I feel just like I did yesterday." He must have not believed her because he came by me and started to inspect my wound. A little annoyed, I obeyed his instructions when he asked me to stand. I slowly forced my limbs into movement but I didn't get far before I collapsed on the ground. "Well, you seem to be healing quite fast. Must have been the ivy."

"Yeah, right."

"I'd say you should be back on your feet in a couple of weeks."

"Then what?"

"I would suggest getting out of my territory."

"What?"

"If you don't leave then my pack will kill you and I won't be able to help you."

"I suppose you're right." I turned my head, not able to look at Jason. "I can't keep coming back every day," Jason said, "Everyone is already getting suspicious."

"That's okay. I'll be fine on my own."

"You sure." I looked him in the eyes and noticed they were full of genuine concern. Why? "Yeah, I'm sure," I replied."

"Alright." And with that he turned and left. I was alone once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Two Weeks Later

Jason's POV

Just as I had expected, I had to keep lying to explain where I was all the time. However, I fear that everyone is getting suspicious especially Sonny. But I had to lie. If I wanted Tracy to live. There was also that matter. Over the past two weeks we had gotten to know each other well. I learned that she lived with her parents and had a little brother named Winston. They lived west of the territory. Tracy herself was the only hunter in her family and was responsible for feeding her them. And if she didn't heal soon they would all starve.

On the other hand, I didn't want her to leave. To be perfectly honest, I think I fell in love with her. I know its only been two weeks and I couldn't leave my family. And Tracy couldn't stay here. I had a big decision to make. My family or one of the only wolves who makes me happy.

It was morning, and I just sat at the entrance to our den looking at the rising sun. That was when Tony came into the den just as I was leaving. "Hey big brother!" He said excitedly.

"Hey little bro. Where were you at?"

"I had to go." It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about but when I did I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"Okay dad I'm going for a run and I'll be back later."

"Okay." Little did I know that was the last I was going to see of him.

Tracy's POV

Finally, I could walk again. It still hurt a bit but nothing too bad. I walked back and forth across the cave as I talked to myself. "There is no way!" I said, "How could I fall in love with him? Sure he saved my life and was very kind to me but that doesn't mean I have to marry him does it? Well, it definitely wouldn't be the worst decision in the world." I stopped. "I can't love him. He has a family here and his dad wants to kill me. Not that he loves him all that much. But there are his brothers and I know he loves them dearly. How can I make him choose between his brothers and me? No! I won't let him make that choice."

"What am I saying? I'm talking as if he loves me too. Which is ridiculous. So I guess there is no point in worrying." I said that last part in a depressed sort of voice but it was true. "How could he love me? He was raised to hate me and wolves like me. He doesn't love me." That's when it hit me, the one wolf in the world I had ever loved, most likely didn't reciprocate my feelings.

Speak of the devil, I thought. Jason had just walked in. "Good morning, beautiful," He said. Wait, did he just call me beautiful? "Um, good morning," I responded questioningly. Ignoring my response he continued, "I see you're back on your paws."

"Yeah, finally."

"So, I guess you'll be leaving then."

"I guess so." Great now there was an awkward pause. If he starts shuffling his feet nervously, I'm gonna... Yep, there's the shuffling feet. No he can't I'm not going to let him. It's not right. I don't care how much I love him. I loved him too much to let him make this decision. "Tracy," he said in a shaky voice, "I have something to tell you." He walked up to me and started to whisper in my ear, "I-"

* * *

You didn't honestly think I wasn't going to give you a cliffhanger. However, the next chapter will be the last I'm not sure how long it will be but it will wrap things up a bit so be on the look out.


	7. Chapter 7

Tracy's POV

Me and Jason ran through the forest as fast as we could. I lead him across a stream not even heading the freezing water. I lead him into the valley where my family was staying and lead him to the den that looked over the valley. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled. I saw two figures run out of the dark den, it was my parents. Once they recognized who I was they came and came and gave me a great big hug. Soon my little brother came out and jumped on top of me and I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm so happy to see you finally," I said.

"Yes it is good to see you too," said my dad, "Who might your friend be?"

"Mom, dad, Winston, this is Jason from the Eastern Pack he saved me."

"Saved you," my mom said with shock. "Saved you from what?" I then began explaining what had happened and how Jason had helped. I then proceeded to tell them how I fell in love with him. When I was done Jason told them his story. As Jason finished the room went silent. My dad was the first one to speak, "Well, I suppose we had better be ready. No doubt your pack will track you here."

"You're correct sir, my father would even kill me if it meant killing you." Winston came running in from outside, "Mommy, mommy!"

"What is it Winston?" My mother asked.

"A bunch of angry wolves are coming this way!"

"I suppose we should go talk to them," My father put in.

"I'll go with you," said Jason, "The rest of you should stay here."

"Okay," I say nervously before I nuzzle him gently. "Be careful." He smiled and said, "Always." That's when he and my father ran out of the den to meet the Eastern Pack wolves.

Jason's POV

My pack was practically right outside the den so we didn't go far. Me and Tracy's father approached them cautiously and my father spoke up. "Outsider, take your family and leave this place." Tracy's father spoke as if he had said nothing, "My name is Mark, is there anything I can do for you?"

"You may get out of my territory before me and my pack kill you." The entire pack began tensing up and growled at us.

"Dad," I said slowly, "You and I both know very well that your territory ends at this valley."

"Dad? Ha, you are no son of mine." Okay that stung but I didn't care. "Very well then. Accept my humblest of apologies. Please stay as long as you like." My former father and pack then turned the other direction and walked away.

We went back to the den and told everyone what happened. "I'm so glad you're okay," said Tracy while nuzzling me. "Yes, but I fear they will be back."

"And we will be ready," I said.

I could say they lived happily ever after but where would be the fun in that. All you need to know is that Jason and Tracy married and many pups. Winston married a she wolf named Eve. Tony married as well and had a child called Garth. And, well, I think you know the rest pretty well.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will be more stories on Alpha and Omega that I will write so be on the look out. Please Review and thanks for all the views you guys are the only reason I write.


End file.
